The Three Words That Started It All
by thegamenerds1
Summary: Orihime Inoue's best friend is secretly her big crush. After an unfortunate event she reveals her secret to him. Find out how the two live there lives starting from high school, to college and on. Orihime/ Ichigo! Rated M for mentions of rape and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, guys this thegamenerds1 and this is my very first fanfic! At first it will take a while to get a chapter out but if people start to like the story, I will post chapters more often.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

The Three Words That Started It All

Chapter One

Orihime's POV

_ I'm in a room. The room is completely white. It's quiet and seems to be lifeless. A yellow flash of light then appeared and within it was a man. The man had orange spiky hair. He looked at me with brown eyes. He opened his mouth to begin talking, but all I could was a loud ringing sound._

**_RING! _**I lift my head from my desk and look around the room as people were picking up there books and leaving the classroom. **_DAMN IT! I FELL ASLEEP IN CLASS AGAIN!_**

****I quickly gather my books and rush out the door, nearly tripping over own two feet! **_Why am I so clumsy? _**As I head towards my locker, I feel someone tap my shoulder. After seizing my walk, I turn around to see a man with spiky orange hair.**_ Ichigo._**

****"Hey Inoue," he said looking at me with his brilliant brown eyes.

"Hey," I whimper, trying to hold back my blush but failing miserably.

His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. He has been my best friend for almost two years now, and has been my crush for the same amount of time.

He comes up to the side of me and we walk. I wish I had the guts to tell him how I feel but I doubt it would make a difference though. He probably doesn't like me. No! I know he doesn't like me… right?

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be ALOT longer. Please rate and review. I want to know what you guys think about my first chapter of my first fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Incident

**Author's Note: Hey guys this chapter two! I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed and followed my story and I'm very excited to bring out chapter 2! Sorry it so long to get out though. I had it written for like two weeks but, my lack of confidence held me from posting it.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belongs to Tite Kubo**

The Three Words That Started it All

Chapter Two

Orihime's Daydream

_He's looking at me again. The man with the orange hair. His brown eyes look at my own, as if trying to pierce my soul. The man opens his mouth and begins to speak_

_._

_ "You bumped into me!"_

_ "What?" I say confused._

End of Dream

"I said, you bumped into me!" a man said in a deep raspy voice.

I look to the side of me to see a husky man wearing a green toboggan (the hat, not the sled) and an old trench coat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say. **_Damn it Orihime, you were daydreaming AGAIN! _**I start to walk away but I'm stopped by a strong hand on my arm. I turn around to see the man in front of me. **_Oh no!_**

" Where do you think you're going, sweet cheeks?" he says with a piercing hiss. **_Eww! His breath smells horrible!_**

"Let me go!" I yell, pulling my arm away from him. I try to walk away, but the man wouldn't have it. He puts his arm around my waist and pushes me against a brick wall.

"How dare you try to run away from me!" he yells into my ear. The man then starts to kiss my neck.

"STOP IT!" I scream. "Please STOP IT!"

He then begins biting my neck, sinking his teeth into my skin.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screech, tears quickly pouring out of my eyes.

"Nobody's going to hear you!" the horrid man says, laughing. He then begins to put his hands into my pants.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" I scream ounce again, "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

I cry as loud as possible, hoping for the chance somebody will hear. He then grabs onto the inside of my pants and begins to pull down. Knowing that there is nothing I can do, I let him. Just as he was about to completely reveal my panties, he stops.

His grip completely disappears. Turning away from the wall, the scene in my field of vision leaves me completely frozen. In front of me is the evil man laying on the ground, with a boy with orange hair punching him. **_Ichigo!_**

****"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Ichigo screams, landing a punch right into the man's nose. He then lifts him off the ground and pushes him. The man then quickly runs away, acting as if he were a mouse and Ichigo was a cat.

"Ichigo?" I whimper. The orange haired teen then turns around and hugs me. **_HE HUGS ME!_**

"Orihime?" he says.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Are you okay?"

I then realize what almost happened to me.

"NO!" I yell tears going down my eyes, as I sob loudly. I bury then my head into his chest.

"H-he al-almost r-raped me!" I squeal as my sobs become louder.

"I know Orihime," he says, " But don't worry. You're safe now, here in my arms."

We stand for what seems like hours, him holding me in his arms. I then realize what I must do.

"Ichigo?" I mutter.

"Hmm?" he hums quietly, but just loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you."

**And that was chapter two! I hope you guys liked to. Please rate and review, because this is my first fanfic and I really need you're guys' feed back.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

AuthorAngel BeatsWhat?I love you,You love me?Yes Ichigo, I love you,But I know you donll just leave you alone,t love me! How could I be so stupid?!

Just as I got about 10 feet away from him, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. A hand that Is. I turn around to face him, trying my best to keep the tears from falling.

mph!Shhh..Don

** I reply with a nod, which is then followed by him removing his hand. Truly wanting to hear what he wants to say, I listen. But, he says nothing. He just stares. Is he looking at me? Why is he looking at me? Did I forget to wipe my face off from the red-bean paste I had earlier? Just as I was about to explode from a mental overload, a strong warmth went throughout my body. The source of that warmth was coming from was coming from something soft on my lips. Is he kissing me?! I look up to his face and am nearly taken aback by what I see. He is! He is kissing me! What do I do? Do I kiss him back? But before I could decide on what to do the source was gone, yet the warmth is still there. **

**I reply, with a huge blush on my cheeks. **

** he says looking into my eyes. **

** I ask, almost at the brink of tears. **

**He said smiling at me.t believe that you felt the same way.s soul. Then our lips meet and the warmth returns with full force. We stand there, with out arms around each other, kissing for what seems like forever. **

**Who knew just three words could start something so wonderful? **

**And thatll be back with another chapter as soon as possible. I might even start working on an Angel Beats fic, so stay tuned for that. Well, anyways see you next time!**


End file.
